


Happy Mother’s Day

by 25NaMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi
Summary: This is a NaMi story special for Mother’s day!IntroductionMirajane Dragneel, ex Strauss, or Mira, the daughter of Cyntia and Emir Strauss, as well as the sister Elfman and Lisanna, is married with Natsu Dragneel, the son of Yamira and Derek Dragneel, as well as the brother of ZerefNatsu and Mira live in LA, they have met in high school, fell in love at first sight; after graduating high school, they got married and after the honey moon Mira found out that she was pregnant. Mira gave birth, nine months later, to her and Natsu’s daughter, named Namira, Natsu’s idea, my little Mira since the young girl looked like her mother, with the exception of her hair, which was pinkMira is a doctor and Natsu is an architect, he works at home for his family’s constructor company as Mira works as a pediatrician at the hospitalNamira is now 7 years old and she wants to give her mother a perfect Mother’s day





	Happy Mother’s Day

**Happy Mother’s Day**

This is a NaMi story special for Mother’s day!

**Introduction**

Mirajane Dragneel, ex Strauss, or Mira, the daughter of Cyntia and Emir Strauss, as well as the sister Elfman and Lisanna, is married with Natsu Dragneel, the son of Yamira and Derek Dragneel, as well as the brother of Zeref

Natsu and Mira live in LA, they have met in high school, fell in love at first sight; after graduating high school, they got married and after the honey moon Mira found out that she was pregnant. Mira gave birth, nine months later, to her and Natsu’s daughter, named Namira, Natsu’s idea, my little Mira since the young girl looked like her mother, with the exception of her hair, which was pink

Mira is a doctor and Natsu is an architect, he works at home for his family’s constructor company as Mira works as a pediatrician at the hospital

Namira is now 7 years old and she wants to give her mother a perfect Mother’s day

**Let’s start**

Namira woke up and went to her parents’ room, she had to wake up her father, but not her mother

“Daddy, wake up, we need to prepare a surprise for mommy” said Namira with a smile

“Ok, princess, I will dress in a minute, you go to the kitchen and wait for me there, but don’t start doing anything, ok?” said Natsu as he woke up

“Ok, daddy, I will wait for you” said Namira as she went out of her parents’ room and to the kitchen

Natsu got up, carefully, not to wake up Mira, who was holding him close, but he managed to escape her hug, got dressed and as he exited the room, he put a rose alongside Mira and it was hard not to kiss her, but he exited the room without kissing her

“Daddy, you came fast, it is mommy still asleep?” asked Namira loud as she hugged her father

“Yes, but keep your voice down, sunshine, we don’t want to woke your mommy up yet” said Natsu as he hugged his daughter

“Ok, daddy! So what we will do?” asked Namira with a smile

“First, you draw a card for you mommy and I will make her breakfast” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok, but what about mommy’s present?” asked Namira with a smile

“You will wrap it nice and add your card to it” said Natsu as he smiled at his daughter

“Ok, daddy, I will start my work and you yours” said Namira as she smiled

“Ok, let’s start” said Natsu with a smile

Natsu started to make breakfast for his wife and meanwhile Namira draw a <<Happy mother’s card>> with Mira, Natsu and her on the card, all three holding hands as she was in the middle and all of them were smiling and she wrote <<Happy Mother’s day to the most beautiful and lovely mother>>

After Natsu finished the breakfast for Mira, he and Namira wrapped the present for Mira and they decided to wake Mira and give her the gifts

Namira entered her parents’ room with Mira’s gift at her back and Natsu entered his and Mira’s room with Mira’s breakfast on a plate

“Happy Mother’s day, mommy” said Namira as she kissed her mother on the cheek waking her up

“Thank you, my little princess” said Mira as she hugged her daughter

“Happy Mother’s day, Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he put Mira’s food on the bed

“Thank you, honey, I love you too” said Mira as she and Natsu kissed to the delight of Namira who loved when her parents showed their love for each other

“This is for you, mommy” said Namira as she gave Mira the card that she draw

Mira took the card, looked at it and smiled at Namira as she kissed her daughter

“It is so beautiful, thank you, honey” said Mira with a smile

“I am glad that you like it, mommy, and this is from me and daddy” said Namira as she gave Mira the box wrapped in a red paper

“Thank you, Namira, Natsu” said Mira with a smile

“Why don’t you open it mommy?” said Namira with a smile

“Yes, Mira, open it” said Natsu with a smile of his own

Mira then opened the present and it was a jewelry box that Mira open it immediately after and inside of it was a necklace with a pendant, as inside of it was a photo with the three of them

“Thank you, my little princess and my love” said Mira as she kissed he daughter on the forehead and Natsu on the lips

“You welcome, mommy” said Namira as she hugged her mother

“Yes, my sunshine is right, you deserve this and more Mira” said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

“Natsu, did you make this breakfast for us” said Mira with a smile

“For you, yes, it is for you” said Natsu with a smile

“Ok, but I want us to eat it as a big happy family” said Mira with puppy dog eyes at Natsu and Namira did the same as her mother

“Ok, you two win” said Natsu as she knew that he couldn’t resist when Mira and Namira did this

“Ok, mommy, but what we will do today?” asked Namira with a smile

“We will go and visit you grandmothers, first my mother, then Natsu’s mother” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, I like it” said Namira with a big smile

After that they ate breakfast and they went to visit Mira’s mom

At Mira’s parents’ home

“Welcome, my children” said Emir with a smile

“Welcome, my children, I missed you so much” said Cyntia as she and Emir kissed and hugged everyone even Natsu

“Happy Mother’s day, grandmother” said Namira as she gave Cyntia a card drawn by her, on the card Namira and her maternal grandparents were drawn and it was written <<Happy Mother’s day, grandmother>>

“Thank you, honey, is so beautiful” said Cyntia as she kissed her granddaughter

“Happy Mother’s day, mom” said Mira with a smile as she gave Cyntia a photo album with Mira’s new family

“Thank you, honey” said Cyntia as she hugged her daughter

“Happy Mother’s day, mother” said Natsu as he gave his mother-in-law a golden bracelet

“Thank you, my son” said Cyntia as she hugged her son-in-law

“You three will stay for lunch?” asked Emir with a smile

“Yes, but after lunch we will go and visit my parents as well” said Natsu with a smile

“Of course and I totally agree with that” said Cyntia as she smiled

After that, they chatted for a while, they went to have lunch and after lunch they went to Natsu’s parents

At Natsu’s parents’ home

“Welcome, my family” said Derek with a smile

“Welcome, our family, I missed you so much” said Yamira as she and Derek kissed and hugged everyone even Mira

“Happy Mother’s day, grandmother” said Namira as she gave Yamira a card drawn by her, on the card Namira and her paternal grandparents were drawn and it was written <<Happy Mother’s day, grandmother>>

“Thank you, honey, is so beautiful” said Yamira as she kissed her granddaughter

“Happy Mother’s day, mother” said Mira with a smile as she gave Yamira a photo album with Mira’s new family

“Thank you, honey” said Yamira as she hugged her daughter-in-law

“Happy Mother’s day, mom” said Natsu as he gave his mother a golden bracelet

“Thank you, my son” said Yamira as she hugged her son

“You three will stay for dinner?” asked Derek with a smile

“Yes, dad” said Natsu as he, Namira and Derek went ahead leaving Mira and Yamira alone

“Mother, can Namira stay here tonight, I want to be alone with Natsu, if you know what I mean” said Mira with a smile

“Of course she can and you two have fun tonight, if you need more time alone with him, just ask us or your parents, we will be happy to help” said Yamira as she smiled at Mira

“Thank you” said Mira as the went after the rest of the family

After dinner

“Namira, make sure that you are nice to you grandmother” said Mira as she kissed her daughter goodbye 

“Goodbye, mommy” said Namira with a smile as she loved to stay at both of her grandparents’

“Goodbye, sunshine” said Natsu as he hugged his daughter and said goodbye

“Goodbye, daddy” said Namira with a smile

“If you have any trouble, just call us, ok” said Mira with a smile

“Ok, we will go now” said Derek with a smile

“Goodbye” said Natsu and Mira with a smile

“Goodbye” said Yamira Derek and Namira

With Mira and Natsu, after they arrived home

When they arrived at the living room, Mira started to kiss her husband with passion

“I love you so much, Natsu, you do everything for me, you chose to work from home only for us to spend more time together” said Mira as she started to kiss him again

“I love you too, Mira and I will do anything for you, my love” said Natsu with a smile

“Take me to the bedroom and make love to me there” said Mira as she kissed him

“As you wish, Mira” said Natsu as he took her to their bedroom

**Lemon starts here**

Natsu put Mira on their bed and she stated to kiss him with passion, after a few minutes of kissing, Mira took off all of Natsu’s clothes, leaving him nude, as she pushed him on the bed

Mira started to kiss Natsu on his lips, then she went down on his neck, chest, abs and stopped at his dick

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt Mira’s mouth kissing his dick

After kissing Natsu’s dick, Mira started to lick his dick as well

“Mira, you don’t have to do this” said Natsu as he watched his wife pleasing him

“I know that, but you also know that I like to do this to you” said Mira with a smile as she prepared her next action

Mira started to suck Natsu’s dick at slow speed at first

“Honey, I love it when you do that” said Natsu with lust in his voice

Hearing her husband’s encouragements, Mira started to suck Natsu’s dick at medium speed

“Mira, I feel so good” said Natsu between moans

Mira started now to suck Natsu’s dick at fast speed

“Mira, I am close” moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

After a while

“MIRA, HONEY, I AM COMING” said Natsu as he came inside of Mira’s mouth

After Natsu recovered, he took off Mira’s dress and left her in her bra and panties

Then Natsu put Mira on the bed as he kissed her on the lips, as his hands squeezed her tits

Natsu started a trail of kisses on Mira’s body, starting from her lips, neck and stopped at her breasts

 Then, after a few kisses given to each breast, that earned a moan from Mira, Natsu opened her bra and started to suck her tits

“Natsu” moaned Mira as she felt her husband’s mouth on her tits

Natsu sucked both of Mira’s tits for a few minutes, he started with her right tit, then he moved to the left tit, and after that, he sucked both of Mira’s tits at the same time, making her pussy wet

After that, Natsu continued his trail of kisses on Mira’s belly and finally he reached her pussy that was still clothed in her panties

“Natsu, please” said Mira in a low and desire voice

Natsu understood and took off Mira’s panties as he gave her pussy a kiss

“Natsu” moaned Mira as Natsu started to lick her pussy lips with passion

Natsu licked her pussy with passion from left to right and upside down

“Natsu, so good” said Mira as Natsu started to suck her clitoris, as well as one of his fingers entered Mira’s pussy

After a few minutes, Natsu put a second finger inside of Mira’s pussy, as his mouth continued to suck her clitoris and his other hand squeezed her big tits

“Natsu, you are the best” said Mira between moans

Natsu put three fingers inside of her pussy, as he continued to suck her clitoris and the squeeze her tits

“Natsu, please, don’t stop” moaned Mira as she was close of coming

After a while

“HONEY, NATSU, I AM COMING” said Mira as she came around Natsu’s fingers

After Mira recovered, Natsu put himself on top of Mira, as his dick was ready to enter her pussy

“Natsu” moaned Mira as Natsu entered her

“Mira” moaned Natsu as he felt her pussy around his dick

Natsu started to thrust in and out of Mira’s pussy as his hands were massaging her thighs

“Natsu, I love you” said Mira as she kissed him on the lips as Natsu’s dick was entering and exiting her pussy

“Mira, I love you” said Natsu as he kissed her back as they continued to make love

After a few minutes of slow thrusts, Natsu started now to speed up at medium

“Natsu, so good, honey, you are the best” said Mira between moans

“Mira, you are my goddess” said Natsu as he continued to make love to her

Natsu started now to thrust in and out Mira’s pussy at fast speed

“Natsu, I am close, please, cum inside me, I want to give you a second child” said Mira as she knew that if Natsu were to cum inside her, she would be pregnant again

“Mira, I am close as well and I will do as you want, my love” said Natsu with a smile

After a while

“MY LOVE, I AM COMING” said Natsu and Mira at the same time as Mira’s pussy came around Natsu’s dick and he came inside of her pussy, making her pregnant again

After that, they made love all night

**Lemon ends here**

Nine months after this, Mira gave birth to a baby boy, named Randy

Natsu and Mira’s love is eternal, they love each other more than anything and they will always love each other


End file.
